Boku Kara Kimi E
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Seperti apa valentine di mata Ichigo setelah tak bisa merasakan Rukia? Akankah Rukia melakukan sesuatu? Special valentine day. Ichigo's POV, a lil Rukia's POV in the end. Don't like don't read.


Pikiranku melayang, aku menerawang jauh ke langit berwarna putih. Lalu lalang orang yang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa di sekelilingku tak kupedulikan. Di tengah pusat kota Karakura, aku mengingatnya.

* * *

**A Bleach Fanfiction Special Valentine**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Pair: Ichigo X Rukia**

**Warning: Don't like don't read!**

* * *

"Hei, Ichi-nii..." Suara Karin membuatku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Apa?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan curiga. "Kenapa tatapanmu itu, Karin?"

"Tidak... Tak apa..." Dia berjalan lagi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mantel. Terkadang sikap Karin itu sedikit aneh...

Mataku menerawang sebentar ke arah langit sebelum berjalan lagi mengikuti yang lain. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Karin yang mulai menendang ayah dan Yuzu yang berusaha melerai. Mereka benar-benar heboh. Untung saja aku berjalan agak jauh...

Setelah semua yang terjadi, kehidupanku kembali normal. Aku kembali menjadi manusia biasa yang tak bisa melihat hantu atau sejenisnya. Bahkan merasakan reiatsu sedikitpun aku tak bisa. Hal ini sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Dua tahun menjalani kehidupan normal, bagi orang lain.

"ICHIGOOOO... AYO CEPAAAAAAT..." Aku ingin meninju wajah ayah sekarang juga.

* * *

Klek...

Pintu kamarku kututup segera setelah aku masuk. Semuanya terlihat seperti biasa, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari kamarku. Tempat tidurku masih ada di samping jendela, di sisi lain ada meja dan kursi belajarku. Rak buku kecil terlihat di hadapan meja belajarku pada sisi dinding lain. Dan lemari itu, lemari yang dulu ditempati olehnya masih ada di sana, beserta futon, tentu saja. Walau lemari itu ada di dalam kamarku, aku tak pernah membukanya. Selama dua tahun ini, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membukanya. Lemari itu...

Entahlah...

Aku duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sambil melihat ke luar. Salju turun perlahan dari langit yang terus saja putih. Di tanganku masih ada manga yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan plastik. Ah… Aku jadi malas membacanya. Aku memejamkan mataku sebentar, berusaha untuk menenangkan pikiranku yang semakin tak terkendali. Tetapi, ketika aku memejamkan mata, bayangannya selalu ada di sana. Hal ini semakin membuatku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Rukia?" Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan ketika menyebut namanya. Dua tahun ini aku tak pernah menyebut namanya sekalipun. Entah kenapa kali ini aku sangat ingin menyebut namanya lagi. Mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku sendiri, membuatku semakin tak bisa melupakanmu.

Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menggunakan kiokuchikan padaku? Setidaknya itu membuatku untuk bisa melupakanmu. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak menggunakannya? Apa kau ingin melihatku seperti ini? Apa kau tak ingin aku melupakanmu? Kenapa, Rukia?

'Ichigo...'

Pandanganku kualihkan dari jendela seketika. Kulihat sekelilingku setelah mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Tak ada apa-apa di sekitarku. Hanya ada aku sendiri di kamar ini.

"Rukia?" Apa yang kupikirkan? Tak mungkin dia ada di sini. Jangan bodoh, Ichigo. Untuk apa dia ada di sini? Pasti suara tadi hanya ada di kepalaku.

"Huh... Kurasa aku sudah mulai gila sekarang," aku mengusap rambutku yang berantakan dan menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri. Kemudian menaruh manga yang belum sempat kubuka di atas meja.

Aku berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit. Pikiranku kembali melayang. Beberapa hari ini smuanya tak terkendali. Entah kenapa, aku selalu merasakan keberadaannya di sekitarku. Bukan dalam artian aku bisa merasakan kembali reiatsu, tapi aku hanya merasa begitu. Itu... Entahlah, sulit dijelaskan, tetapi memang itu yang terjadi.

Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Terkadang aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang memanggilku. Kadang pula, aku bisa merasakan kalau ia berada di sampingku, menatapku dengan bola matanya yang besar dan berwarna violet itu. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, aku hanya ingin menyentuhnya, memeluknya, merasakan keberadaannya dengan nyata di kedua tanganku. Aku tak akan melepasnya, tak akan membiarkan ia jauh dari pandanganku, tak ingin ia hilang dari hidupku.

Rukia...

Rukia...

Rukia...

Semua hal tentang dirimu memenuhi semua sudut hidupku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat agar kau mengetahui hal itu. Jika kau berada di hadapanku sekarang pun, aku tak yakin aku mampu mengatakan itu semua tepat di hadapanmu. Kau lebih mengerti aku daripada diriku sendiri.

Rukia...

Aku memejamkan mataku, bayanganmu kembali ada di sana. Gambaran ketika kau lebih memilih tinggal di soul society daripada ikut pulang bersamaku saat berada di luar halaman kediaman Shiba. Angin sore ketika itu semakin membuatmu terlihat begitu berbeda. Di saat itu, aku tahu jika aku memendam perasaan lain kepadamu. Lebih dari sekadar persahabatan.

Di saat itu, aku berpikir, aku menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun. Aku datang ke sana untuk menyelamatkanmu dari keputusan bodoh yang seenaknya kau ambil. Saat mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirmu untuk memilih tinggal, sebenarnya aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak berlari ke arahmu dan memelukmu erat. Tapi aku tetap berdiri di sana. Aku tahu, jika aku sampai menuju ke arahmu dan memelukmu, aku tak akan melepasmu, tak akan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku, tak akan membiarkanmu tinggal di sana. Aku akan membawamu pulang, akan tetap membuatmu berada di dalam pelukanku.

Tahukah kau, kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu, Rukia?

* * *

"Onii-chan..."

Aku mendengar suara ketukan kecil di pintuku. Di luar sana, Yuzu memanggilku. Aku membuka mataku perlahan, tak sadar sejak kapan aku mulai tertidur. Aku menatap jendela di samping kananku, di sana sudah gelap, matahari sudah benar-benar tenggelam.

"Onii-chan... Makan malam sudah siap..."

"Ya..." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku. Aku masih menatap di luar jendela, melihat butiran salju yang kembali turun. Salju. Aku ingat kalau zanpakutou miliknya berelemen es. Kenapa semua yang kulihat mesti ada hubungannya denganmu?

Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku dan segera menuju dapur, tak ingin membuat keluargaku menunggu untuk makan malam. Aku duduk di kursiku yang biasanya. Di hadapanku, ada Karin yang lagi-lagi menatapku dengan ekspresi yang sulit kujelaskan, di sebelahnya ada Yuzu yang sibuk mengambil nasi untuk kemudian diberikan kepadaku. Ayah duduk di ujung meja dekatku dan Karin. Sebelah kananku, kosong. Kursi ini yang biasanya digunakan oleh Rukia sejak mereka mengijinkannya tinggal di sini.

Aku menatap kursi itu, seolah di sana masih ada seseorang dengan rambut raven gelap yang poninya menjuntai di antara kedua matanya.

"Ichi-nii..." Panggilan Karin membuatku menatap ke arahnya. Mangkuk nasi di tanganku sama sekali belum kusentuh. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku ke arahnya, tak ingin mengeluarkan suara di saat seperti ini.

"Apa... Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan Karin membuat ayah dan Yuzu menghentikan sejenak suapan mereka dan kemudian menatapku.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin? Tentu aku baik-baik saja..." Aku mulai mengambil sumpit dan makan, berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Karin yang sepertinya mampu membaca semua yang ada di pikiranku hanya dengan menatap mataku saja.

"Kau tak terlihat baik-baik saja, Ichi-nii..." Karin kembali ke mangkuk nasinya. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mencerna kata-kata Karin yang memang benar adanya. Kali ini aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Tak menyalahkan atau membenarkan pernyataan Karin barusan. Aku hanya melanjutkan makan. Entah kenapa, makan malam kali ini terasa begitu berat.

Ayah yang biasanya selalu ribut dan berusaha untuk membunuhku terlihat sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang untuk seorang Isshin Kurosaki. Aku sama sekali tak meributkan hal itu. Tapi, jika ayah sampai bersikap seperti ini, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku berharap semua berjalan normal seperti biasa. Ah, bahkan aku berharap agar ayah mulai memukulku dengan semua teriakan konyolnya.

* * *

Semua berjalan tidak baik. Bahkan keluargaku sampai bersikap di luar kebiasaan. Apa ini semua gara-gara aku? Aku melihat ke dalam cermin di kamar mandi dengan kedua tanganku bertumpu pada wastafel. Pandangan mataku sayu, aku terlihat berbeda dari tiga tahun lalu. Tiga tahun lalu aku masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Lima belas tahun. Saat itu aku masih lima belas saat bertemu denganmu. Saat kau memberikan kekuatanmu kepadaku untuk melindungi semua orang yang berarti untukku.

Aku memegang dagu dengan jempol dan jari telunjukku. Kemudian aku tolehkan ke kanan dan ke kiri. Berusaha mencari di sudut mana dari wajahku yang membuat Karin bisa berkata aku tak baik-baik saja. Tak ada yang salah.

Tapi...

Ada yang salah dalam mataku. Aku melepas peganganku pada daguku. Aku tak lagi melihat dengan cara yang sama yang kulakukan saat dia masih di sampingku, mataku... Tak ada yang terlintas di sana. Apa aku terlihat seperti ini sejak tak mampu lagi melihatnya? Merasakannya?

Segera kualihkan pandanganku dari cermin dan beranjak untuk mandi. Setidaknya mandi dengan air dingin mempu membuatku berpikir lebih jernih. Cepat-cepat aku memutar kenop shower. Tak ingin repot untuk berendam di bath tub.

Air dingin yang keluar dari shower segera mengguyur seluruh badanku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Aku tak bergerak dari sana cukup lama. Aku berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan untuk tetap berjalan tanpa cahaya. Apa yang akan kujalani tanpa ada yang menuntunku. Apa yang akan kuhadapi jika ia menghilang dari pikiranku.

Aku menutup mataku untuk fokus merasakan titik-titik air yang turun di sekujur kulitku. Bekas-bekas luka yang tertinggal di sana semakin membuatku teringat.

Setelah cukup lama tetap berdiri di sana, aku memutar kenop shower untuk mengurangi laju air, dan mengambil sabun untuk memulai membersihkan diri. Setelah selesai, aku kembali menyalakan shower pada laju maksimum dan cepat-cepat membersihkan sabun. Aku memutar kembali kenop shower ke arah sebelumnya untuk benar-benar mematikannya dan berjalan mengambil handuk.

Aku mulai berpakaian dan membiarkan rambutku sedikit basah. Aku berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan tanganku yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk kecil. Saat melangkah keluar, aku mencium bau sesuatu dari arah dapur. Sepertinya Yuzu sedang membuat sesuatu. Aroma coklat.

Coklat. Aku sangat menyukai makanan satu itu. Entah kenapa, aku menyukainya. Mungkin karena coklat mengingatkanku akan ibu. Aku berjalan ke arah dapur dan mendapati Yuzu sedang menuang adonan coklat ke cetakan-cetakan yang sudah ia siapkan di atas meja.

"Hai, Onii-chan..." Yuzu sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari adonan coklatnya yang masih panas. Suaranya yang lembut itu terdengar ceria. Tampaknya ia senang melakukan hal yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Hey, Yuzu," aku berjalan ke arahnya. "Apa yang sedang kau buat?" Aku menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sana, melihat ke arah Yuzu yang sedang menuang adonannya ke cetakan ketiga.

"Aku membuat coklat valentine, onii-chan. Jangan bilang onii-chan lupa besok tanggal berapa," Yuzu mengangkat kepalanya sebentar untuk melihatku dan kemudian kembali fokus pada cetakannya.

"Oh... Valentine ya?" Ah, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 13 februari. Pasti besok akan heboh di sekolah. Anak-anak perempuan akan berjalan dengan tertawa pelan sambil membawa bungkusan coklat untuk mereka berikan pada siapa yang mereka sayangi.

Aku berpikir, jika Rukia masih ada di sini, apa dia akan memberikanku coklat?

Huh?

Bau coklat di hadapanku yang masih panas semakin menggoda hidungku untuk mendekat dan merasakannya. Pikiranku mengenai Rukia segera hilang dan berganti dengan coklat. Coklat buatan Yuzu pasti enak. Tanpa sadar, aku mencolek satu cetakan yang belum mengeras dengan jari kelingkingku dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Onii-chan! Jangan dicolek begitu! Nanti rusak..." Yuzu memukul kepalaku pelan dengan adukan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk mengaduk coklatnya ketika dimasak.

"Enak kok... Lagipula tidak akan rusak," aku kembali mencolek coklatnya dan menjilatnya dengan lidah. Kali ini aku cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursi sebelum mendapat pukulan lain di kepalaku. "Onii-chan!" Aku berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kamar.

Setelah menutup pintu kamar, aku berjalan ke arah meja dan duduk di kursi. Pandangan mataku tertuju pada satu buku sketsa yang terselip di antara buku-bukuku yang lain. Tanganku mulai mengambil buku sketsa tersebut dan mulai membukanya.

Ternyata ini buku sketsa milik Rukia. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menaruh buku sketsa ini di sana. Mengapa aku baru sadar kalau buku ini masih berada di dekatku? Kukira dulu Rukia juga membawanya.

Aku tertawa pelan melihat gambar Rukia yang menurutnya seni itu. Di dalamnya hanya ada gambar chappy dengan berbagai pose. Halaman-halaman awal, ia gambar saat pertama kali menjelaskan kepadaku tentang apa itu soul society, hollow, plus dan yang lainnya. Di tengah halaman, ia menggambar chappy yang memakai tuxedo sedang berdansa dengan chappy lain yang menggunakan gaun malam berwarna hitam.

Di halaman sebaliknya, aku ingat saat dia menggambar yang satu ini. Saat itu, aku dan dia berada di bukit dekat taman. Lebih tepatnya, aku ditarik paksa olehnya untuk menemani. Aku hanya duduk bersandar di pohon dengan kedua tanganku sebagai pengganti bantal, sedangkan dia tertelungkup di sampingku. Saat itu dia menggunakan baju terusan berwarna biru laut dengan garis putih di sepanjang pinggirnya. Kedua kakinya ia naikkan dan ia menggerakkannya maju dan mundur. Saat ia menggambar, tanpa sadar ia menggumam senandung kecil sebuah lagu yang tak kukenal. Siang hari itu begitu terik. Tapi, angin yang berhembus cukup menyejukkan, ditambah senandung kecil dari bibir Rukia, aku merasa nyaman saat itu. Aku hanya melirik Rukia dari ujung mataku untuk melihat apa yang ia gambar. Ternyata ia menggambar chappy di antara padang bunga dengan sinar matahari di mana-mana. Dia tampak sangat senang saat itu.

Saat aku membalik halaman selanjutnya, secarik kertas kecil jatuh ke lantai. Aku menaruh buku sketsa Rukia di meja dan mengambil kertas tadi. Kerutan-kerutan di tiap permukaan kertas itu menunjukkan kalau sepertinya kertas ini diremas dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya dibuka kembali. Aku agak kesulitan membaca tulisan yang tertulis di sana. Satu hal yang kuyakini, ini tulisan tangan Rukia.

_Ichigo, jangan sekali-kali kau buka buku sketsaku!_

Dasar bodoh. Sudah terlanjur kubuka. Setidaknya tempel pesan ini di cover buku sketsamu agar tak kubuka. Saat menyadari hanya tulisan itu yang terpampang di sana, aku membaliknya. Ternyata di sana ada tulisan lain.

_Jaga dirimu, Ichigo. Tetaplah hidup dan berbahagia. Dan jangan lakukan hal-hal bodoh._

Aku tersenyum kecil setelah membaca pesan darinya. Dasar bodoh. Dari semua yang ingin kudengar dari bibirmu, kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bahagia, sedangkan kau pergi begitu saja? Seolah menganggap aku ini tak berarti.

Cukup lama aku mengamati tulisan tangannya yang kupegang sekarang. Saat menyadari malam semakin larut, aku menaruh kertas itu di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna coklat yang terletak di samping tumpukan buku-buku milikku. Kotak itu tak terlalu besar, di dalamnya tak ada apa-apa. Ini adalah kotak yang diberikan ibu kepadaku dulu. Katanya, ini adalah kotak untuk menyimpan benda-benda penting milikku. Bagaimana aku ingin menyimpan benda penting milikku jika benda itu adalah kotak itu sendiri? Jadi sekarang aku menyimpan kertas itu di dalamnya. Kertas itu adalah benda terakhir yang diberikan Rukia padaku, walau secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan baru kuketahui setelah dua tahun dia pergi.

Aku ingat kalau aku pernah menceritakan riwayat kotak ini pada Rukia. Saat kuceritakan tentang kotak ini, dia hanya memegang kotak itu dan memperhatikannya. Lalu dia berkata bahwa ibuku orang yang luar biasa, dan ia berharap bisa bertemu dengannya walau dalam mimpi. Aku akan sangat senang jika ibu bisa bertemu dengan gadis yang telah mengubah duniaku.

Aku beranjak ke tempat tidur dan mulai berbaring. Aku melihat kembali ke arah meja. Di sana, aku membiarkan buku sketsa Rukia tergeletak di tengah-tengah dan tidak menutupnya. Gambar yang terpampang di sana adalah gambar terakhir yang ia gambar. Dia menggambar kamarku dan aku yang sedang tertidur dengan menggunakan pensil. Bisa dibilang itu adalah gambarnya yang paling normal karena tak ada chappy di dalamnya. Dan gambarnya cukup bagus. Aku tak menyangka jika Rukia pandai membuat sketsa seperti itu di samping gambar-gambar chappy miliknya. Satu yang paling kuingat, semua gambar chappy di sana berambut orange.

Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau memperhatikanku seperti itu, Rukia...

* * *

Pagi ini terasa sangat dingin. Aku yang sempat membuka mataku sebentar, kembali menutupnya dan berbaring ke arah samping dengan memunggungi pintu kamarku.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO..." Kedua mataku kembali membuka. Kali ini dengan penuh kesadaran dan segera berbalik untuk kemudian bertemu dengan sepasang kaki yang menuju wajahku.

"Ka-UGH!" Aku terkena tendangannya dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Kepalaku terantuk dinding dengan cukup kuat dan membuatku pusing.

"Ah! Pertahananmu kurang, Ichigo! Biarkan ayah mengajarimu untuk menjadi lebih kuat!" Dia mengambil ancang-ancang dan kembali menyerangku.

"Tidak perlu!" Aku segera bangun dan mendorong wajahnya hingga ia terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurku. Tanganku masih berada di wajahnya dan membuatnya sulit bernafas. Rasakan. Aku melepas tanganku dari wajahnya setelah ia berontak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Buh... Kejam sekali kau, Ichigo..." Ayah duduk di lantai kamarku dan mengusap hidungnya. Aku hanya memutar mataku mendengar nada suaranya yang selalu seperti anak kecil.

"Berhentilah berperilaku seperti anak kecil, ayah. Dan kenapa kau memakai kostum menggelikan itu?" Aku menyipitkan mata mengamati dari atas hingga bawah kostum yang dipakainya. Dia memakai celana pensil berwarna pink dengan gambar hati merah dalam berbagai ukuran. Kaos putihnya tercetak tulisan berwarna hitam, 'J'AIME DES CHOCOLATS' di atas gambar hati berwarna pink pucat. Dan mantel menggelikan dengan krah naik berwarna merah seluruhnya menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Di atas kepalanya bertengger topi konyol dengan bentuk hati yang berselimut coklat. Aku heran, dari mana ia mendapat semua benda itu?

"Hohoho... Apa kau juga mau memakainya. Ichigo? Kalau kau mau, aku masih punya banyak lho..." Aku merinding membayangkan bagaimana penampilanku jika memakai semua benda konyol itu, dan berpose menggelikan bersama ayah.

"Mimpi saja kau!" Aku cepat-cepat keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

* * *

Aku berjalan ke sekolah sendirian. Setidaknya hari ini semuanya berperilaku seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Aku sendiri merasa bingung kenapa kemarin mereka bersikap aneh di hadapanku saat makan malam.

Aku kembali fokus ke jalanan di hadapanku. Sekolah menjadi hal yang sedikit membosankankan. Setelah menjadi senior, tak ada lagi yang berani mencari masalah denganku hanya karena masalah rambut. Aku yang teringat kalau hari ini adalah valentine, mulai mendapat jawaban mengapa Mizuiro tak berangkat bersamaku. Pasti dia sibuk dengan semua pacar-pacarnya.

Gerbang sekolah sudah berada tak jauh dari pandanganku, tapi di sekelilingku dipenuhi pasangan-pasangan yang sepertinya selesai dengan urusan-kau-tahu-apa-itu. Kenapa di pagi hari sudah seramai ini? Aku hanya berjalan cuek seperti biasa. Masuk gedung, mengganti sepatu, berjalan ke kelas.

Saat di tengah jalan menuju kelas, aku dicegat oleh Inoue yang menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua dengan pita perak. "Kurosaki-kun, ini coklat untukmu," aku memperhatikan wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar dengan rona merah kecil di pipi.

"Arigato, Inoue..." Aku mengambil kotak kecil itu dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Mungkin coklat persahabatan.

Kemudian ia berlari melewatiku sambil tertawa kecil. Aku yang tak mengerti kenapa hanya mengendikkan bahuku dan kembali berjalan ke kelas. Sampai di kelas, semuanya ribut dengan hal-hal berbau valentine.

Mizuiro yang ternyata sudah sampai duluan mendapat banyak coklat seperti tahun-tahun lalu, Keigo yang sama sekali belum dapat hanya menangis dan mengguncang bahu Mizuiro sambil berteriak 'ini tidak adil! Dunia sungguh kejam padaku!'

"Yo, Ichigo!" Seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang. Saat kulihat, ternyata Tatsuki yang sedang nyengir.

"Pagi, Tatsuki. Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Apa kau mendapat kencan?" Aku mendesis kecil setelah Tatsuki memukul belakang kepalaku.

"Mana mungkin! Dasar bodoh!" Tatsuki hanya melewatiku dan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

Yaaa... Mana mungkin.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju kursiku, berusaha menghindari tatapan menyebalkan yang dilempar Ishida kepadaku.

"ICHIGOOOOO..." Aku melihat Keigo yang menangis berlari ke arahku dan berusaha untuk memelukku. Kenapa semua orang sepertinya suka sekali menyerangku?

"Minggir bodoh," aku hanya perlu menaikkan tinjuku dan Keigo langsung terjungkal ke belakang menahan hidungnya yang mulai berdarah.

"Huhuhu... Bahkan Ichigo sudah tak mau berpihak padaku..." Dramatisasi tangisan Keigo semakin menjadi-jadi dan itu semakin membuatku terganggu. Bahkan saat ini Keigo tengah menangis tersedu-sedu di dada Chad, dan sepertinya Chad sama sekali tak keberatan.

"Sejak kapan aku berpihak padamu?" Aku hanya duduk di bangkuku dan mulai menatap ke luar. Daguku kutaruh di atas telapak tanganku yang terasa dingin.

"Jahat sekali kau, Ichigo!" Keigo kembali berlari ke arah Ichigo. Kali ini tak memakai pelukan karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya jika ia tetap berlari menuju Ichigo dengan tangan terlentang untuk sebuah pelukan. Ichigo hanya memutar matanya dan kembali menatap arah luar, berusaha tak mempedulikan Keigo yang terus saja berusaha untuk mendapat perhatiannya.

"Pasti kau juga belum mendapat coklat satu pun kan, Ichigo? Kita bersaudara!" Lagi-lagi dia menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku sedang tak ingin berdebat dengan orang ini. Untung saja Tatsuki datang dan menariknya menjauh dariku.

"Bodoh! Jangan mengganggu Ichigo yang seperti itu," dari jauh aku bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tatsuki kepada Keigo. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti apa sekarang?

"OHAYO, MINNA...!" Suara Inoue yang melengking tinggi membuat semua murid mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Inoue. Aku hanya melihat reaksi mereka semua dari refleksi jendela. Seperti biasa, saat Inoue datang Chizuru pasti berusaha melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padanya, Tatsuki memukulnya sampai pingsan, Inoue yang selalu terlihat polos itu hanya tertawa pelan.

"Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun..." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. Pipinya masih ada semburat kemerahan. Mungkin dia kedinginan.

"Ohayo, Inoue," aku hanya menjawabnya pelan, tak peduli dia mendengar atau tidak.

"Ah! Ini coklat untuk semuanya. Aku membuatnya sendiri lho. Di dalamnya aku campur coklat, selai kacang, mustard, sedikit kecap, selai kacang merah dan sirup melon," penjelasannya yang terlampau detail itu membuat semua wajah yang mendengarnya berganti warna menjadi hijau, biru atau mungkin ungu. Wajahku? Jangan bertanya.

Inoue kemudian mengeluarkan coklat—aku ragu menyebutnya coklat— buatannya dan membaginya ke semua murid di kelas. Semua menerima dengan senyum dipaksakan karena tak ingin membuat Inoue yang ceria menjadi sedih karena coklat mengerikan yang dibuatnya.

Aku berani menyebutnya mengerikan karena aku tak yakin ini akan terasa seperti coklat. Yang mengherankan, Inoue juga memberikan satu padaku. Bukannya tadi dia sudah memberiku coklat yang lain?

Ahhh... Kenapa aku harus mendapat dua coklat dari Inoue? Aku hanya mengamati tiap sudut kotak berwarna kuning itu dengan tatapan tak tertarik dan menaruhnya di dalam tas. Walau aku menyukai coklat, bukan berarti aku harus memakan coklat mengerikan ini kan?

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Normal, tak ada kejadian aneh yang berlangsung. Ishida masih tetap pergi tiba-tiba untuk membasmi hollow. Dia sama sekali tak memberikan pekerjaan itu untuk Zenno—siapalah itu, shinigami afro yang menggantikan Rukia. dia bilang kalau shinigami itu tak bisa diandalkan. Terkadang Inoue juga pergi bersamanya, atau Chad. Aku hanya duduk di dalam kelas. Ochi-sensei sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan mereka yang sering keluar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sebenarnya dia itu guru atau apa sih?

Suatu hari Ochi-sensei pernah bertanya padaku kenapa aku sudah tak sering keluar kelas dengan alasan konyol lagi. Aku yang tak pernah berharap mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu, hanya mengalihkan pandanganku keluar dengan dagu yang kutopang di telapak tanganku. Pertanyaan Ochi-sensei itu tak pernah kujawab dan sepertinya dia juga tak keberatan jika aku sama sekali tak menjawabnya.

* * *

Saat berjalan pulang, aku memikirkan bagaimana keadaan Rukia sekarang. Apa dia masih saja seorang midget? Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika aku selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Pasti dia akan cemberut dan mulai melakukan penganiayaan fisik terhadapku. Entah itu tendangan di tulang kering, maupun pukulan di belakang kepala.

Terkadang sikapnya itu menggangguku. Lebih dari itu, dia selalu membuatku khawatir.

Hey, kau membuatku susah Rukia. Perasaan ini semakin kuat jika aku tetap berusaha untuk melupakanmu. Jadi aku biarkan begitu saja. Aku mengakui kalau aku mengkhawatirkanmu, memikirkanmu, menyukaimu bahkan aku mencintaimu. Terlalu dalam sampai aku tak bisa merasakan apapun.

Sebelum keluar dari gerbang sekolah tadi, aku—lagi-lagi—dicegat oleh segerombolan gadis yang sepertinya masih kelas satu dan dua. Mereka tertawa kecil saat melihat aku kesulitan menerima semua coklat yang mereka berikan kepadaku. Jadilah sekarang tasku dipenuhi oleh sutumpuk coklat dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Bahkan lokerku tak perlu kubuka pun, sudah terbuka karena dipenuhi jejalan kotak coklat. Aku tak menyangka akan mendapat coklat sebanyak ini. Kukira mereka semua takut kepadaku.

Saat sampai di rumah, ayah tetap saja berusaha melumpuhkanku walau akhir yang terjadi selalu aku yang menang. Kostum yang ia kenakan sama sekali tak berubah sejak pagi tadi. Mataku yang sudah terkontaminasi pemandangan buruk yang dipampang ayah di badannya sekarang menjadi sakit. Tak ingin lebih lama melihat ayah yang semakin mengganggu, aku berjalan ke kamar.

Kamarku gelap sesaat aku masuk ke dalamnya. Satu-satunya cahaya yang masuk hanya dari lampu jalan di luar sana. Aku meraba dinding untuk menekan saklar lampu. Di saat lampu sudah menyala, pandanganku langsung tertuju di atas meja. Ada dua kotak yang terletak di atas buku sketsa Rukia yang belum sempat aku tutup. Satu kotak berbentuk hati berwarna merah dengan pita pink dan satunya lagi kotak panjang berwarna violet tanpa hiasan apapun.

Aku berjalan ke arah meja, menaruh tasku di sana. Sama sekali tak menghiraukan puluhan kotak coklat di dalamnya. Itu nanti saja. Sekarang aku ingin melihat apa isi kotak di mejaku ini. Pertama aku membuka kotak berwarna merah. Ternyata coklat dari Yuzu. Kartu kecil yang diselipkannya bertuliskan, 'selamat hari valentine, Onii-chan, aku menyayangimu.' Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kemarin aku sudah sempat merasakan coklat buatannya.

Pandanganku beralih pada kotak yang satu lagi. Ini tak mungkin dari Karin. Mana mungkin Karin mau repot dengan hal seperti ini? Lebih baik dia bermain sepak bola saja.

Tanganku meraih kotak violet itu dan membukanya. Coklat. Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang ada di dalamnya selain makanan yang satu ini? Tapi sama sekali tak ada kartu yang menunjukkan siapa pemiliknya. Hanya kotak berwarna violet dan coklat di dalamnya.

Aku mematahkan sedikit ujung coklat dari kotak violet itu dan merasakannya. Setelah aku memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, aku segera terbatuk. Rasanya mengerikan. Tak bisa dijelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Siapa yang ingin membunuhku dengan rasa coklat seperti ini?

Ah, rasa coklat ini mengingatkanku akan coklat yang pernah dibuat Rukia hampir dua tahun lalu. Heh... Selama dua tahun, bahkan aku masih bisa mengingat rasa masakan buatannya. Bodoh...

Saat aku ingin menaruh kembali potongan coklat itu ke dalam kotaknya, aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari kotak pemberian ibu. Tutupnya terbuka sedikit. Aku duduk di kursi dan mengambil kotak itu. Saat kubuka, ada sebuah amplop kecil berwarna ungu tua di samping kertas lusuh yang kemarin kutaruh. Aku mengambil amplop itu dan menaruh kotak ibu di pangkuanku.

Di depan amplop itu ada tulisan _'Boku kara kimi e'_, Kemudian aku membalik amplop itu, ternyata sama sekali tak disegel. Jadi pengirimnya pasti mengirim ini sendiri kemari. Tapi siapa? Aku kembali memakan coklat mengerikan dari kotak violet sambil mengambil kertas putih yang ada di amplop itu, tak peduli walau rasanya mengerikan. Sejenak aku berhenti mengunyah coklat tersebut. Tulisan ini terlalu familiar. Rukia...

_Hey, berry..._

Hey, midget...

_Jangan berkomentar dengan rasa coklatnya!_

Huh? Rasanya mengerikan!

_Kau tahu aku membuatnya susah payah!_

Yea yea... Aku sama sekali tak melihatmu membuatnya.

_Aku hanya ingat sedikit bagaimana Yuzu dulu membuatnya._

Bahkan pemberian Yuzu lebih enak dari milikmu.

_Itu coklat terbaik yang ada di seireitei._

Bodoh. Di tanganmu jadi yang terburuk.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca pesan pendek dari mighty midget. Tak kusangka dia akan mengirimiku coklat. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia tak pernah mengirimiku. Ternyata dia masih mengingatku di sini.

Saat ingin menaruh kertas itu kembali ke amplopnya, ada kertas lain di dalam dan aku mengambilnya.

"Kau bodoh, Rukia. Arigato. Walau rasanya mengerikan," aku tak memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam amplopnya. Aku hanya menaruh kertas dan amplop itu ke dalam kotak pemberian ibu. Ini benda penting kan?

Saat aku berdiri untuk turun makan malam, aku menyadari kalau kotak violet itu sudah kosong. Sejak kapan aku memakannya hingga habis? Aku tak tahu setelah ini aku akan sakit perut atau yang terburuk, mati karena efek samping coklat buatannya. Tapi setidaknya, valentine tahun ini tak terlalu buruk. Aku keluar kamar dengan senyum simpul di wajahku.

Saat sampai di bawah dan duduk di kursiku, ayah, Karin dan Yuzu menatapku seperti menatap alien.

"Heh... Ichi-nii, sepertinya kau baik-baik saja sekarang," Karin berkata padaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mangkuk di tangannya.

"Yeah. Kurasa aku memang baik-baik saja sekarang," aku kembali tersenyum ke arah mereka dan memulai makan. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, Karin, Yuzu bahkan ayah tersenyum padaku. Tak terlalu buruk kan?

* * *

_Ichigo... Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mengirimimu ini. Mungkin karena aku tahu kau menyukai coklat, jadi aku mengirimnya saja. Aku ingat kalau di dunia nyata ada hari vale—apalah itu. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak membuat kontak denganmu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi kalau ini sudah ada di tanganmu? Satu hal yang ingin kukatakan, Ichigo. Dan jangan tertawa!_

_Aku rindu padamu..._

* * *

Ichigo, entah kapan kita akan bertemu lagi. Tapi satu hal yang selalu kupikirkan, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Di hatiku, hanya ada kau. Aku keluar dari kamar Ichigo sesaat setelah ia menggumam satu hal yang sangat ingin kudengar sejak lama.

"Dan... Aku juga rindu padamu, Rukia..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Bravo for myself! **

**Not so romantic. But I like it that way. And it's touching in the end. Right, huh? Okay. == maybe a little. But still...  
**

**Well, review?**

* * *

*Kiokuchikan: human memory manipulator

*J'aime des chocolats: i love chocolates

*Boku kara kimi e: from me to you


End file.
